Eighth Cycle
by Analyze
Summary: AU. Everything was over to inmates #36661 to #36668. In comes Pein Akatsuki, ready to bail them out, but on one condition: Go back to college. On hold. HidaTema, KoPei, NejiSaku.


**Eighth Cycle **

By Analyze

**Disclaimer**: I do not in anyway own _Naruto _or any of its characters. I'm merely borrowing them. The plot however, is my own.

**Summary:** AU; To inmates #36661 to #36668, everything was over. Arrested and jailed for their various crimes…or skills, all they could hope for was a death sentence. In comes Pein Akatsuki, head officer of the Hidden Village Police. On a mission to overthrow the corrupt Chief of Hidden Village Police, Kazekage Sabaku, he offers them a chance of a lifetime, literally. The drug problem at Konoha University has gotten out of hand, and in exchange for the clearing of charges, they will aid Officer Pein in an undercover narc mission at Konoha University to find and jail the leader of the infamous Sound Gang and all of his followers. HidanXTema and other pairings.

**Chapter One:** **Birth of the Akatsuki**

Deidara's hands fumbled with the red and green wires that he was holding. The tension and excitement was getting to him, and adrenalin was coursing through his veins.

"Hurry the hell up, Deidara!" complained Hidan. "You've been at it for too fucking long!"

Deidara just snorted and concentrated on his task. Hidan was right; they could be caught any minute.

Turn Red,

Twist with Green,

Turn Red again,

Twist with Blue,

Again and again, Deidara's hands were moving more rapidly, at the end of the eighth cycle, Deidara grinned, and rapped Hidan's back, "It's done."

Hidan smiled, "About fucking time!"

Together they raced out of the room, out of the door, and out of the house.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One.

A large boom filled their ears, Hidan looked at Deidara, collapsing onto the ground, pulling Deidara with him. "About fucking time," he said grinning. Shrieks and wails soon filled the air, the cries of the injured calling out for help….

Then another boom sounded.

Now, only the sound of sirens could be heard, they came closer and closer. Police cars and ambulances were soon to follow.

Deidara covered his eyes and grinned back, "You're right, Hidan, it's about fucking time, yeah" They collapsed onto the floor simultaneously, exhausted.

An officer stepped out of his car, and walked towards the house, or what was left of it. He scanned the area, looking at the wreckage. At the state of things, it seemed there were no survivors.

As he stepped closer towards the scene, he saw two figures, collapsed on the ground.

Coming closer, he could make out two males, one with long blonde hair and the other with shoulder-length silver hair, sighing, he took out a pair of cuffs and stood in front of them.

He had seen these two before.

"You are under arrest," he began.

The blonde haired male peered up at the officer, quickly sitting up. He nudged the man next to him, "Hidan, a cop is here, yeah."

"Hidan" sat up, looking blankly at the officer.

The officer frowned, "You are under arrest, please put your hands in front of you, you have the right to remain silent…" he began, and as he placed the cuffs on Hidan, he threw his head back and laughed.

Official Police Report; Inmates #36661--#36668 Officer Assigned: (Pending)

**Number #36661: **Konan (surname unknown), (**female**), **Age**:22, **Recent Occupation**: Prostitute and bartender at Rain nightclub

**Charges: #**36661has killed several men using poison, concealed daggers, and various other objects. **#**36661has claimed guilty of charge.

**Sentence: Pending**

**Number #36662: **Zetsu (surname unknown), (**male**), **Age**: 27, **Recent Occupation**: Resident Botanist at Mist Institute

**Charges: #**36662has been acquiring and tending to various illegal plants. **#**36662has also been charged with the selling and usage of illegal plants. #36662 has also been charged with the making of illegal poisons. **#**36662is also charged with the murder of several men, by giving them intake of said poisons.** #**36662 has claimed guilty of charge.

**Sentence: Pending**

**Number #36663: **Kakuzu (surname unknown), (**male**), **Age**: 27, **Recent Occupation**: Banker at Falls Bank

**Charges: #**36663has been filtering money from Falls bank. **#**36663has also been charged with fraud. #36663 has also been charged with tax evasion. **#**36663 is also charged with the murder of several men, through use of blackmail, and murder by weapons; also by impersonating doctors at Leaf hospital, and giving wrong doses of medication.** #**36663 has claimed guilty of charge.

**Sentence: Pending**

**Number #36664: **Kisame Hoshikage, (**male**), **Age**: 25, **Recent Occupation**: Hired Assassin

**Charges: #**36664has been an assassin for hire. **#**36664has also been charged with the usage and selling of illegal weapons.. **#**36664is also charged with the murder of numerous men, with the use of the weapon "Samehada".** #**36664 has claimed guilty of charge.

**Sentence: Pending**

**Number #36665: **Itatchi Uchiha, (**male**), **Age**: 23, **Recent Occupation**: (None; co-heir to Uchiha fortune) Resident at M Asylum

**Charges: #**36665, witness of the Uchiha massacrehas been charged with the murder of several visitors at M Asylum. **#**36665has claimed that these men were present at the Uchiha massacre. Said visitors were city officials who came in regards to talk to #36665 regarding the Uchiha massacre. Evidence and alibis of these officials were taken, and the men could not have been present at time of massacre. See reference **55551** for details on **Uchiha Massacre**. **#**36665 has claimed guilty of murder.

**Sentence: Pending**

**Number #36666: **Sasori (surname unknown), (**male**), **Age**: 25, **Recent Occupation**: Sculptor 

**Charges: #**36666has been charged with the theft of various sculptures. **#**36666has also been charged with the selling of stolen sculptures. #36666 has also been charged with the making of poison-coated sculptures and puppets, which kill recipient almost immediately from inhalation or contact with said poisons. **#**36666is also charged with the murder of several men, through said means.** #**36666 has claimed guilty of charge.

**Sentence: Pending**

**Number #36667: **Hidan (surname unknown), (**male**), **Age**: 22, **Recent Occupation**: (None)

**Charges: #**36667has been previously charged with several battery charges and obstruction of peace. #36667 with #36668 (see below) has also been charged with the murder of official M. Watanabe. #36667 with #36668 (see below) have claimed that said official had been abusing various persons, with the defense that bombing the official's home was in "everyone's better interest". This claim is currently being investigated. **#**36667 has claimed guilty of bombing and will be under sentence until proven innocent.

**Sentence: Pending**

**Number #36668: **Deidara (surname unknown), (**male**), **Age**: 22, **Recent Occupation**: (None)

**Charges: #**36668and #36667 (see above) has been charged with the murder of official M. Watanabe. #36667(see above) with #36668 have claimed that said official had been abusing various persons, with the defense that bombing the official's home was in "everyone's better interest". This claim is currently being investigated. **#**36668 has claimed guilty of bombing and will be under sentence until proven innocent.

**Sentence: Pending**

Officer Pein was waiting outside of the chief-of-police's office. He glanced over the reports of inmates #36661 to #36668. How he hated the chief of police, Kazekage Sabaku. The man was so corrupt and used the dirtiest tricks to get what he wanted. He had no doubt that Chief Sabaku was himself was also trying to get rid of him, ever since the day he had walked in on him threatening to strangle his own children.

The Chief had a fallout with his wife. He blamed his children, and threatened to do things to them. Officer Pein had just walked in at the right time.

When he had gone to the mayor, Mayor Madara, the mayor had expressed his concern in getting rid of the police chief also. Of course that concern was to be kept secret between the two of them. The children were to be placed under Officer Pein's care.

That all happened eight years ago.

The fact that Police chief had too many connections was the reason he was still in office, dismissing him would cause an uproar by the people, and a draw from supporters, leaving Mayor Madara in a vulnerable position.

So Officer Pein and Mayor Madara had come to an agreement. The recent incidents between the drug dealers and the police had led to the suspicion that Chief Sabaku was hiding something.

After dealing with a few inmates linked to the drug gang incidents, Officer Pein had discovered that the Chief Sabaku was somehow linked to the recent drug gang riots, including the drug dealings at Konoha University.

Now all Pein had to do was find the incriminating evidence that would lead to Chief Sabaku's fall…leaving him on top.

Officer Pein smiled, and entered the office at the secretary's call.

Temari was tired. She had just finished taking her college exams in botany and aerodynamics, and she was exhausted after pulling an all-nighter. She could not wait to get home…or more specifically get in bed. Turning off her car and pulling the keys out of the ignition, she exited her car and walked across the street to her house, a small, secluded Victorian that was on the outskirts of the main town.

She unlocked the front door and walked in, throwing her purse and textbooks on the couch. "Gaara! Kankuro! I'm home!" she called out.

"I'm in the kitchen," came Kankuro's voice, "Gaara's at the library."

Temari went to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, pouring herself a glass. "Library? Oh yeah, college entrance exams…" she trailed off.

Placing her juice on the counter, Temari flopped down on the couch, turning the TV on. Settling on the news channel, Temari leaned back, her eyes slowly drifting down.

Pein entered his home silently, it was past midnight and he had finally been given the proposition of a lifetime.

He entered the living room, to find a girl fast asleep on the couch, her two brothers asleep on the floor next to her.

He turned towards the TV, the replay of the news still on, when something caught his ear,

"…Numerous students at Konoha University, have been found in their dorms, passed out from apparent drug usage…. growing problem…" the news reporter was saying, "…measures should be taken against this increasing drug problem…gang violence…no leads or suspects so far…and that is all for late night news!"

Pein chuckled, getting a couple of blankets out of the closet, covering the kids that he had grown fond of, despite the fact that he hated their father.

Measures were going to be taken against the increasing drug-gang problem at Konoha University. He was sure of it.

After all, he was the head of the new narc team that was going undercover there.

He placed his paperwork on his study table, glancing one more time at the nearly completed police work. It read;

Official Police Report; Inmates #36661--#36668 Officer Assigned: Officer Pein Akatsuki

**Compiled Sentence of Inmates: **Inmates #36661--#36668, due to their apparent expertise and knowledge and also under compliance with the Hidden Village Police Department shall assist Officer Pein in the exploitation and solving of issue #57; **Drug and Gang Dealers **in the Konoha University sect. Compliance of Konoha University staff and inmates has been obtained, in the case of disobedience or disregard of rules and set regulations; inmates shall be dealt with, or in most severe cases, terminated. As reward for the inmates, all charges shall be cleared…

**Assignments/Position:**

#36661: Student; undercover female section. Will collect information, meet with Officer Pein weekly to report all happenings.

#36662: Biology professor, specializing in botany. Poison specialist (plant field)

#36663: Accounting professor. Disguise specialist.

#36664: History professor, specializing in weapons and war. Weapons specialist.

#36665: Student. Undercover informant; will join the Sound gang (student division).

#36666: Art professor, specializing in sculptures. Undercover informant; will join the Sound gang, if possible (adult division). Poison specialist (general field).

#36667: Student.Will collect information.

#36668: Student.Will collect information. Bomb specialist.

All changes shall be submitted to Kazekage Sabaku, Chief of Hidden Village Police.

**Signed:**

Madara Uchiha Mayor of Hidden VillageTsunade The Fifth Dean of Konoha UniversityKazekage Sabaku Chief of Hidden Village PolicePein Akatsuki Head Officer of Hidden Village PoliceInmates #36661--#36668 Konan

_Zetsu_

_Kakuzu_

_Kisame Hoshikage_

_Itatchi Uchiha_

_Sasori_

_Hidan_

DeidaraMission Codename: The Akatsuki X

Pein closed the lights in his study,

The Akatsuki would be in action…tomorrow.

**AN: **Hi, this is Amine, I apologize for taking all my works down, but not to worry! I'll make sure that they're up, running, and in action soon enough! So once again, as a matter of fact; I'm working on The Missing Links and A Crooked Kind of Tale right now! To whoever's confused, it's all right, things will be clearer by the next chapter! Don't worry, this **is **a HidanXTema fanfic, and while I'm at it, I'll make it InoXShika if I can manage it, as for the other pairs, well, tell me what you want in that regard! Feel free to express who you want paired in reviews, I'll put a poll up, don't worry.

If you want a change in majors or assignments, pm or review, since I don't really know what all the majors are, your feedback is appreciated!

Now, of to study for my APs, APU.S. History and A.P. Environmental Science! Eek! They're only a few days away! Wish me luck!


End file.
